Coup de Grace
by Space Tiger
Summary: Regulus não faz.  tradução - original por cupid-painted-blind


_Coup de Grace_

_Escrito por Cupid-painted-blind  
Tradução para o português por Space Tiger_

**coup de grace**  
(cinco coisas que regulus black nunca fez)

"Ah," ele diz, "Certo. Sim, é claro."

Essa recepção é uma droga. Vamos dar o fora daqui e ficar bêbados em algum lugar longe da família.

Regulus não dança no casamento de Bellatrix. Primeiro, não tem ninguém para dançar com, mas mais do que isso, ele não quer dançar. Em vez disso, ele senta atrás, assistindo. Sirius tem onze anos e é recém proscrito, enquanto Regulus ainda é o bom menino. Sirius é exatamente velho o suficiente para perceber o que significa ser um adulto e exatamente novo o suficiente para pensar que é tão fácil quanto ser independente. Mas nada disso ocorre à Regulus naquela época, embora em retrospecto ele consiga ver as peças se encaixando – ali está Andrômeda, parecendo desconfortável com sua companhia, algum Malfoy, provavelmente já envolvida com aquele sangue-ruim – e ali está Narcisa, mandando olhares irritados à sua irmã por debaixo de seus cílios, tentando capturar o olhar de Lucius – e então Bella, entediada, e Sirius, furioso, e Mãe, impassível.

E Regulus, inativo. O eterno espectador, o membro da multidão, um dos vários assassinos de Brutus, nenhum inteiramente culpado nem inteiramente inocente. Eu só ouvi o orador errado, ele dirá, eu só não fiz nada. Como isso pode ser errado?

Se você não participa da guerra, ele pensa, você não pode matar ninguém. Certo?

Em retrospecto, ele pensa que o casamento de Bella foi o primeiro passo para a morte, a primeira indicação de que tudo estava fugindo do controle deles, veneno lento já penetrando na ferida, mesmo não tendo alcançado o coração. Ainda que a família Black fosse completa, era frágil e já desmoronava ao chão.

Em retrospecto, ele pensa que é um covarde por não tentar impedir. Mas então ele tinha nove anos, e o que um garoto de nove anos pode fazer? Então ele senta atrás e assiste e não compreende o que está acontecendo ao seu redor, não compreende a sutil decomposição de sua própria família.

E quando ele vê aquele sangue-ruim saindo às escondidas pelo portão, ele não se move ou age. E horas depois, Andy entrega-lhe escondido um grande, brilhante galeão e diz a ele que ele não viu Ted Tonks no casamento de Bella, e ele acena com a cabeça.

Essa é sua primeira – e pelos próximos dez anos de sua vida, última – rebelião contra a família Black.

Sirius nunca perdoa sua complacência. Regulus não o culpa.

Quer dar um passeio, Regulus? Eu e você, sabe, como nos velhos tempos? É incrível, eu juro, dez vezes melhor que uma vassoura. O que? Mamãe e Papai não vão saber. Você não vai se meter em confusão. Se formos pegos, eu irei... Ah, sei lá, eu direi que eu forcei você a isso, sabe, no caso de algum Comensal da Morte tentar me matar eles acertariam você ao invés disso.

Estou brincado, Reg, só brincando. Então, o que me diz?

Regulus sempre lamenta Sirius. E não alguma coisa particular que Sirius fez ou alguma coisa particular que ele fez para Sirius, mas o irmão em geral. Ele lamenta ser parente dele, e lamenta ter desejado que não fosse, e lamenta ter pensado que Sirius era mau e lamenta ser associado à maldade de Sirius (mesmo assim ele sabe, ele sabe da verdade: Regulus é o mau, o assassino, o _monstro_ e Sirius é o herói, o cavaleiro na armadura reluzente, o glorioso dissidente, o belo rebelde que todo mundo admira e ele pensa que, ao menos que as coisas mudem logo, o herói e seu diabólico irmão terão que se enfrentar.)

(Ele preferiria comer sua própria mão a enfrentar Sirius num duelo, parcialmente porque ele sabe que Sirius irá vencer.)

(E então parcialmente porque ele não tem tanta certeza de que Sirius irá vencer.)

Mas sim, é verdade: ele, como seu pai antes dele e seus amigos depois, lamenta ser associado a Sirius Black, infame encrenqueiro, infame rebelde, infame.

Mais do que a associação, ele lamenta o jeito que ele ignora – e, e, e se ele for honesto, se ele estiver falando a verdade honesta de Deus, sem mentiras, eu juro –

Se ele for honesto, ele lamenta não ter dado uma volta na moto idiota do Sirius, porque ele ficou com aquela coisa duas semanas antes de ir embora e Sirius sabia o que Regulus iria dizer, tinha que saber, e tinha que perceber que os irmãos nunca mais seriam do jeito que eram quando eram pequenas crianças arrogantes com grandes sonhos e convencidas – mas Regulus secretamente acredita que se ele tivesse andado de moto, ele seria capaz de salvar sua família, seu irmão. Ele meio que acredita que poderia ter salvado-os, se ele só tivesse dado uma volta na moto voadora.

Mas ele não é o herói, lembra? Ele é o segredo obscuro, o passado ressentido, o irmão malvado do cavaleiro. Ele não devia salvá-los.

Então, Regulus Arcturus Black. Você quer fazer parte de algo bem maior que você mesmo, estou certo?

Regulus não sabe o que está fazendo quando diz para Bellatrix que ele gostaria de se juntar aos Comensais da Morte. Se ele vê o brilho de malícia nos olhos dela, se ele identifica a insinuação de incredulidade quando ela pergunta se ele tem certeza, ele não reconhece. Ele hesita, e acha que ouve a voz de Sirius, enojado dele. Ele ignora o rosto do irmão, mergulhando em seus olhos, e acena com a cabeça, parecendo mais certo do que ele sentia, e Bellatrix o encara por mais um momento até dar de ombros.

Como você quiser, priminho. Eu te levarei lá, mas não agora. Encontre-me do lado de fora da casa de sua mãe às sete horas da noite na próxima terça-feira.

Quando chega sete horas, ele quer nada mais que do que ficar escondido em seu quarto, seguro e complacente e inativo, mas Sirius nunca perdoou sua inatividade, e estar à parte dos acontecimentos é mais difícil, ele pensa, do que fazer parte do conflito. Afinal, se você nunca foi para a guerra, como você pode se tornar um herói de guerra? Como você pode salvar o dia?

Regulus sai, muito confiante e amedrontado. Bellatrix, vestindo manto simples preto, o olha de relance e começa a andar rapidamente, silenciosa. Talvez isso seja um teste, para ver se ele confia que sua prima não o levará a um caminho espinhoso. Talvez isso seja um teste, para ver se ele está pronto para a cerimônia por vir. Ele meio que deseja falhar, pegar a fácil escapatória e não ser _bom o suficiente_, porque ele se sente estranhamente perseguido enquanto ele segue Bella descuidadamente – como se tivessem milhões de olhos em sua nuca, todos acusadores.

Você não salvou sua família. Você não salvou o seu irmão. Você não consertou as rachaduras que você viu formar. Você não contou a eles sobre Andrômeda e Ted Tonks. Você não fez.

Regulus vacila e tropeça.

(Preso em sua caverna no centro do labirinto, aprisionado em suas correntes e pregado no chão, o Minotauro sorri)

Andrômeda, o que sangue-ruim significa?

Regulus não mata o homem puro-sangue. Ele mata sua mulher nascida-trouxa.

Ele tropeça para fora da porta, ouvidos preenchidos com os gritos agonizantes do homem, agora silenciado (petrificado), assombrando-o, e rasga a sua máscara fora, cortando sua própria bochecha em sua pressa, e vomita em cima da grama. Ele sente o gosto de sangue e bile e, tremendo, colapsa. Teria sido mais gentil matar o homem também, mas Regulus acha que ele não conseguiria agüentar dois assassinatos. Regulus não pensava que conseguiria agüentar um, e ele estava certo, realmente. Ele está ajoelhado no próprio vômito, lágrimas queimando o arranhão que ele fez em sua face, e ele acha que de alguma forma, em algum momento ao longo do caminho, ele cometeu um grande erro.

Mas onde? E quando? Ele nunca teve a intenção de se envolver, de verdade. Ele só foi arrastado pela corrente, só um peão, só um seguidor. Ele nunca quis machucar ninguém, não.

Esse mantra ele repete, manto manchado de lágrimas, vômito e sangue (de quem?), mãos tremendo. Ele esquece de mandar a Marca Negra. Ele não agüenta aparatar, então ele anda. Tropeça pela noite de poste em poste, cada passo levando-o para longe de sua desgraça e mais perto de sua condenação. Qual caminho, ele se pergunta, o leva para casa?

Qual estrada me leva à salvação? Qual caminho eu tenho que ir para sair dessa bagunça?

Ele deixou sua corda no começo do Labirinto, tolamente acreditando que o Minotauro era o pior demônio do labirinto. E mais tolamente ainda, ele acreditou que poderia lutar com o monstro e vencê-lo, acreditou que o Inteligente Regulus poderia enfrentar a besta e salvar as adoráveis virgens.

Mas elas já estão mortas, devoradas, e o monstro avança. Regulus, no meio da Londres dos trouxas, manto manchado de vômito e rosto com listras de sangue, grita.

(E a besta ri, e Regulus está fracamente ciente de ela que existe apenas nele mesmo)

Kreacher vive para servir Mestre Regulus. O que Mestre Regulus quer que Kreacher faça?

Regulus não luta contra os Inferi enquanto eles o arrastam para debaixo das ondas. Ele fecha os olhos e dá boas vindas ao choque da água fria, o lodo dos dedos em seus tornozelos, a agonia das unhas perfurando sua carne (oito das quais são suas em suas próprias mãos, tão fortes e _aterrorizadas_ contra sua vontade que o seu sangue penetra na água e atrai mais mortos.) Ele acha que eles falam com ele, contam mentiras ou segredos ou semi verdades, acha que consegue ouvir todas as respostas nos momentos em que a água está entupindo seus ouvidos e parando o ar de seus pulmões, o sangue em suas veias, acredita que consegue ouvir o rugido moribundo da besta nas palavras dos Inferi.

E então ele abre os olhos e olha no rosto da mulher nascida-trouxa que ele matou, a primeira pessoa que ele assassinou, e grita. Água invade sua garganta, e de repente ele está horrorizado, arranhando as mãos ao seu redor, os dedos na sua garganta, a vingança da mulher morta pela tolice de um garoto estúpido. Ele se debate na água, mãos sangrentas atacando o que elas podem alcançar, de braços mortos a suas próprias pernas a gargantas apodrecidas, qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa para levá-lo para fora da água, para o chão seco, para a segurança.

_Kreacher¹!_ ele grita, mas não é escutado, _Sirius! Alguém!_

Ele consegue sentir escapando, consegue sentir suas pálpebras ficando pesadas e não pode ter sido tanto tempo porque ele ainda não morreu, ele ainda está vivo mesmo prendendo sua respiração, mesmo se afogando, mesmo sentindo o ódio da sangue-ruim no modo em que suas mãos o arranham, o sangue – a vívida mancha vermelha se espalhando ao seu redor, de seus braços e pernas e abdômen – o sangue colorindo suas roupas esfarrapadas. Não pode ter sido tanto tempo, ele deve permanecer vivo e chegar à superfície, mesmo se ele não conseguir ver.

(Correndo em círculos, ele tropeça pelo Labirinto.)

Dedos procuram pela face dele, sua boca ainda aberta em um grito silencioso, um dobre de finados, o choro de um demônio.

(O Minotauro rosna.)

Regulus tenta se levantar pela última vez, se empurra contra os monstros que o comprimem, alcança o mais longe que pode, nada o mais forte que ele pode possivelmente nadar, e seus dedos tocam a superfície –

As pontas de seus dedos tocam o ar, e ele pensa que ele talvez sobreviva a isso, ele talvez escape, mas suas pernas são fracas e não tem nada sobrando em seus pulmões exceto água parada misturada com sangue e morte e –

* * *

(N/A: A cena da morte perturbou até mesmo a mim.)

(Aliás, as cinco coisas que Regulus não fez, caso não tenham sido claras, foram: ele não dançou no casamento da Bellatrix, ele não andou na moto, ele não ficou em casa quando Bellatrix concordou em levá-lo até os Comensais da Morte, ele não matou o marido, e ele não lutou contra os Inferi quando teve a chance)

(Review!)

* * *

¹ Kreacher é o nome do Monstro, no original.


End file.
